What is it, love?
by Distant Galaxy Of Writing
Summary: Set after three months Jack and Angelica first met. Was Jack much different before they met and how did Angelica change his moral side, or that is to say made him develop one.
1. Chapter 1

"My curiosity gets the better of me. Tell me, has he offered you a place in his bed yet, the king?"

"The less you know the better you sleep."

"So he has..."

"Why? Is the prospect grieving you?"

"No, on the contrary. If I was to take my chances with you it would be more rewarding to know the king himself had you."

"Your chances with me are just as fair as you surviving your appointment with the gallows tomorrow. I understood that when you relieved yourself."

"You saw nothing."

"Exactly."

I listened to the exchange with my hat down over my eyes; it all began a good five minutes ago and so far Angelica had the upper hand.

"Mother's love, Jack! It has been announced ye had yer appointment with the gallows yesterday. We thought ye were dead."

At first I thought I was imagining it but then I lifted my hat and saw Gibbs.

"Gibbs! And I was beginning to think you would leave your friend here to rot," I said, smiling as he unlocked the cell and stepped aside.

"I was tempted," he mocked, looking around, "We must hurry before the guard bypasses the cells before curfew."

"I suggest you let me out is well. Or else I will wake up every single Italian redcoat in this region before you can make it out of the building," said the man who had a heated conversation with Angelica earlier on.

I did not like that man and that is just saying it nicely.

Gibbs hesitated but opened his cell.

"My chances are increasing by every moment, if you have not noticed," he told Angelica, making her lean backwards to reduce the proximity.

"Hardly," she answered, punching him in the nose, "even if you were the last man on the planet your chances would be close to zero."

"But not zero," he grunted, holding his bleeding nose, "You have impressive strength in your fist."

"Angelica, darling, would you mind if we get out of here already?" I said as I took her sleeve and pulled her along. "Thank you."

We paid for three horses and within three hours arrived at Capri. The man, who was nearly as handsome as me, I repeat nearly, followed us at, what he thought, a safe distance. I did not see a potential to endanger any of us in him so I decided to deal with him given a better chance.

At arrival we disposed of the horses, renting two rooms for the night. Angelica went upstairs to bed while me and Gibbs stayed downstairs and enjoyed a bottle of rum each.

"What we be doing next?" Gibbs asked as I took a sip of the rum.

"We need to get out of Italy then we'll see," I answered lazily, "but first I will get Angelica off me shoulders, I had her around for long enough, especially since she attracted the king's attention and got me into this mess."

"And the bloke?"

"I will talk to him as soon as he shows up. He is the solution to our problems. I knew we could get some profit out of our Spanish beauty one day," I said, fully aware he would be willing to pay for her.

"Sounds like a toast," Gibbs announce.

"Aye," I agreed and met his bottle half way across the table before we both took a greedy gulp.

* * *

I could not sleep because the sounds of laughter and shouting were too loud so I placed my boots back on and, locking the door to my room, went downstairs to find Jack. Due to the early curfews in the convent I always went to bed before him as a habit. Half way down I stopped in bewilderment and pain. Jack, having a woman on his lap, was kissing her neck while one of his hands were under the woman's skirt. I knew he was touching her in the most intimate way possible, right between her thighs.

I was frozen to the spot as tears of anguish fell down my face, landing onto the floor as I began to shake. Once I ran back upstairs I buried my face into my pillow and soaked it until I practically had no strength to shed tears left. I felt empty from betrayal. I gave up everything for him. My innocence, my home and the right to return, my faith. Soon, my pain turned into anger and getting up I punched the wall continuously until I smashed my knuckles into flesh and fell to the floor in a heap of sobs.

When the nuns found out I was going to run away with Jack they warned me and tried everything in order to stop me. Why did I not listen to them? God, why didn't I listen? Why did I not take into account all the things I knew about pirates? I got the heartbreak the nuns told me he would give me and there was only myself to blame.

* * *

"Shall we continue in a less... inhabited atmosphere?" I whispered into the wench's ear. I had my fair share from Angelica of course but she could not compare to a whore's experience.

"Anything for your money," she answered, crashing her mouth onto mine and eating it up as if there was no tomorrow.

Just as we stood up Angelica stormed past us from down the stairs and headed to the bar. This led me to presume that she was standing there and watching us before going anywhere and for quite a bit at that.

"Change of plans, darling," I said and released the wench, "you may go."

I pushed through the crowd after Angelica.

"Do you have vodka and rum?" she asked and the bartender nodded.

"Aye. Which will you be taking?"

"Both," she answered, causing the bartender to look at her in surprise and shake his head before giving her what she wanted.

"This isn't a good idea, love. You never drank even wine," I said as she poured the two liquids into one and brought it up to her lips, me stopping her arm half way.

She slapped me with her other hand and emptied the glass in two confident gulps, cringing.

"Do not dare touch me with your filthy hands," she growled, "you disgust me. As if you sullied yourself in shit," she said, surprising me like no one else did. What happened to the angel?

"You are engulfed by emotion. Go to bed and we will talk tomorrow morning," I said, taking her upper arm only to have her shake me off.

"Talk? I have nothing to talk to you about Mr Sparrow," she said, pointing a finger to my chest.

"What happened to your hands? What have you been doing?" I asked. Unexplainable as it was, I did not like seeing her hurt.

"None of your concern anymore," she replied, pushing me out of the way.

"Where are you going now? It is not exactly a civilized part of Capri. You'll get yourself into trouble," I called after her.

"Mind your own business. Do you know who you are? A pathetic excuse for a man I once loved," she cried, "I pity you."

"Fine! I do not care," I shouted after her just before she slammed the door shut.

I went back to my table and sat down. I never knew that the submittable angel can be so insufferable when upset. She had no reason to be like that; I did not promise her anything.

"Good evening."

"You are too late. She has just left," I answered without looking up. I knew the smug voice.

"Left? And you let her go on her own? Do you know what can happen to her? Where did she go?" he asked and I threw the bottle in my hands across the table in anger.

"Damn you! I don't know where she went and don't want to know."

The man threw me a glare and left towards the door with no other words, slamming it just as hard as she did.

A woman approached me purposefully and sat across from me. Heavy makeup while the opposite could be said about her clothing.

"I can see that you need to relax and release your tension," she said, leaning in order to promote her cleavage.

"Not today," I told her and left after the man, wondering why I even bothered.

* * *

This is set in their early years. Angelica has just turned sixteen and he is twenty-two. She was fifteen when they met. Before you think that is too young in Romeo and Juliet she was only fourteen so in their time it was common to get married by that age. Jack has not yet became the captain of the pearl.

Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour since coming up with the decision to split up and look for Angelica, me and Thomas, I recently learned his name, met at the foot of the tavern.

"What have you got?" he asked, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"Nothing. You?" I said.

"Apart from being lead to a dead hussy who had fit under my description, nothing. I asked around but no one saw her," he replied, looking at me accusingly- something that I have ignored. "What did you do?"

"Me?" I asked incredulously, "I have done nothing to provoke such dander from her part."

He let go of the wall and came face to face with me, looking dangerously into my eyes, "Tell that to someone who would believe you."

My blank facial expression did not change under the pressure from his challenging look. "I appreciate your advice," I answered simply.

He was about to add something when I told him to shush.

"Don't you shush me-" I cut him off.

"Quite. Can you hear that?" I said, causing him to shut up. Over that crowd's shouting a faint singing could be distinguished.

"Familiar accent, don't you think?" I said, walking off to the direction of the sound, which was two building away to the left.

Once I opened the door we saw the object we were searching for... on the table. Why was she on the table? That question lingered before she began to sing again, the sensual voice cutting my thoughts off. That voice, erotic, strong, seductive. I did not know she had such a voice, yet alone one that fit perfectly under entertaining an male audience.

Perhaps she wasn't as prude as I thought her to be. Under my understanding of her character she would never enter such a building. A brothel as you may have already interpreted. That caused my blood to boil.

"Angelica," I roared, forgetting about keeping my dignity and thoughts in tact, "get off there now! NOW. Do you hear me?"

She threw me a glace, a drunken one, then turned back to her audience. You look at her. There I was thinking that she was a pure innocence. Now she was behaving like a depraved hussy! And not to mention not for me but a crowd of men she did not know.

I looked at her with a maddening look while Thomas uttered a tsk and pushed through the crowd towards her. "She is intoxicated, can you not see?" he said.

"Good evening, darling. Do you remember me?" he asked as she struggled to point a finger at him rather than in a random direction.

"As a fact I do," she answered and Thomas offered a hand to her.

"Perhaps we could talk in a quieter place?"

She slapped his hand away. "I want to stay here," she whined.

"Maybe. But I cannot leave a lady with those scoundrels," he said, pointing a pistol to a man's forehead when he wanted to protest. With being outnumbered he had to show he would not hesitate to kill.

"Fine," she said, shakily getting off the table, Thomas supporting her for otherwise she would've slipped onto the floor.

He supported her through the crowd until they reached the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

She gave me the most ominous glare I ever saw anyone have in my life.

"You..." she started.

"Thomas," he said.

"met fortune and missed your appointment with the gallows. Perhaps we should, after all, talk in a quieter place," she said and on impulse I reached for my own pistol, using every inch of my self-control to not show my anger. She saw, though.

"I did not promise you anything," she used my words against me and leaned against him.

* * *

By the time we reached the room upstairs I was being carried as I could not walk anymore. If it wasn't for Jack's pride I knew he would've made a scene but instead he pretended he did not care. He didn't. But he thought I was his plaything, his possession nonetheless. Bastard. He could do anything he wanted and with who he wanted and I had to be faithful?

"Steady," Thomas said as I tripped over my own feet and stumbled, luckily, onto the bed. He took off my boots and vest, rousing me in order to pull me to the head of the bed, pulling the covers from under me and over me.

I groaned, the alcohol having its effects.

"This is only the start. I can only imagine what you will feel like tomorrow," he said, tucking me in and standing up, "I will bring you a solution which will help the head first thing tomorrow."

I grabbed him by what I could reach, his trousers. "Stay."

"You want him to think something happened between us but I can guarantee you he will kill us both," he said but sat next to me, "maybe its worth it, staying next to you."

He started his seduction again and I tried to look at him warningly so he lifted his hands in the air.

"I'll be in the chair by the window if you need me," he said as I thought why would I? I was oblivious. In the morning I was vomiting, my head was clanging, I was thirsty and I wanted to die. Quite frankly I would've without his help and experience in hangovers. He fussed over me like a mother over her child so I even began to feel uncomfortable. If only Jack could be so caring.

I sat in the middle of the bed with a disheveled look and a pout as Thomas looked at me with a smirk and crossed arms.

"If I ever decide to take a single drop of alcohol again... kill me," I said as I massaged my head with my two hands.

"Careful. make sure you don't regret what you said later. I will, mark my words," he said as he handed me a glass of water that I emptied greedily.

"Jack, he is a pirate, is he not?" he asked, surprising me.

"You are not?"

"No. I worked as a blacksmith in London before I joined the navy. We were attacked by pirates, all but three were killed. The wicked wench, I think it was, got captured by the east trading company and they took me for a pirate and convicted me to death. Then you know the rest," he said.

"The wicked wench? Really? I thought that it was a myth," I said. Its speed was said to be incomparable with any other ship that has ever sailed the seas.

"Exactly what I thought before I was imprisoned on it," he said, "It is indeed a very fast ship. Graceful and elegant."

He looked at me and I looked a him back until I realized it was a questioning look.

"No. I was a novice in a Spanish convent before..." I did not want to finish but he did.

"...You fell in love?"

"I am not sure I love him anymore," I said, the pain from yesterday flooding back.

* * *

I paced backwards and forwards in the dinning hall. It was empty all but the bartender, a maid and a sleeping man in the corner. If it wasn't for Thomas I would've been next to her now, mocking her about yesterday.

Speaking of the devil, I looked up to see them walking down the stairs. The question was why was she looking so happy.

"Good morning," I said, not meaning it and knowing they could tell by the tone that I have used.

"I am not speaking to you," she answered and walked past me, sitting at a table.

"Hangover," Thomas justified but Angelica cut in.

"I am not talking to him because he is a bastard," she said, "Don't waste your time on him. You promised to tell me about London."

Thomas shrugged at me as if he wasn't competing with me but I knew better. He was enjoying the situation, looking smug.

I sat lazily at a table, spinning a cup of rum on the table as I watched them. There she laughed at something he said, put a hand onto his for a moment. There she leaned in to tell him something into his ear. Then... then she kissed him on the cheek! Stupid wench. She was dead; they were both dead!

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought. Any ideas welcome. I will include anything in my story that you wish me to.


	3. Summary

This is not a chapter. I just wanted to post a brief full summary of what is going to happen next.

Jack will fight with himself over Angelica. Then he will realize he has a problem simply because he has feelings for her. Then he will fight with himself even more. Eventually, they will be together without fights, in a relationship and Angelica will string him down.

He will settle down because she will make it a condition. The passion for the sea will not go and he will join the army, legally and officially.

Afterwards he will be hired by the east trading company and he will get his first ship; the wicked wench. Then, as you know, he will release the slaves he was transporting and as punishment he will be branded as a pirate. After that he will run off and rename the pearl, not coming back to Angelica... until she will come back looking for him. Our first stop after this is saint Dominique (things can get violent and out of hand for Jack).

Next up he will fail to control his feelings, despite nearly being killed by her, and that's when he takes her aboard and begins to teach her everything he knows... until they are both stranded on a island by his first mate Barbarossa.

Their next destination is ship wreck cove where Angelica disappears leaving a note, and Jack gets buried in rum and wenches. Sober on the next day he escapes to port royal from his double wedding (if you haven't watched wedlocked on YouTube please do. Its an official prequel to the curse of the black pearl, short but good).

(We get the happenings of the first movie then three days after he retrieved his pearl at the end he realizes that Angelica was taken not left. Then he goes searching for her, keeping it a secret to the crew in case of mutiny)...

That's about it. I missed out the twists and turns otherwise I could've just written everything and left it at this chapter- summary, I mean. Please tell me what you think of it. Should I change something?


End file.
